Of Dog Piles and Laughter
by Altissimo range rocks
Summary: Lily is has her older cousin and part-time best friend helping her study for OWLS. Lily has brothers who would do anything for her. So why is she upset? Oh yeah, she's totally in love with Frank Longbottom.


Of Dog Piles and Laughter

* * *

**Author's Note: This is just a little something I wrote during Spanish class one day! If you enjoyed it, you should check out my other stories! :)**

* * *

I stared at Frank Longbottom across the library. The Hufflepuff boy was surrounded by books and was studiously writing an essay. I had liked him since my second year of Hogwarts, and I was currently in my fifth year. Merlin, that's a long time to like a boy!

"Lily, just go talk to him!" Rose, my older cousin by two years whined at me. "You aren't advancing your relationship at all by just staring at him. Ask him to the Hogsmeade trip next weekend," she suggested. I rolled my eyes at my part-time best friend. Rose always got the guy, so it was easy for her to say.

"Ha, yeah right. Easy for you to say. Guys absolutely adore you and grovel at your feet. Plus, you and Scorpius are totally perfect together!" I explained to her as I slumped back in my chair.

"What is perfect? Every relationship has its problems, Lily. Remember how messed up we were last year?" she asked, pausing. I nodded my head and she continued, "Don't worry about it; I'm sure Frankie likes you. You're wonderful!" I nervously pushed my glasses up my nose and traced the ovular pink frames with my fingers.

"Okay, I'll go do it…" I grumbled in response. I ran my hands through my hair nervously and stood up. The short walk across the library seemed to last forever. When I approached Frankie's table, I tried to calm my shaking hands and pulled out a chair. Frank's head snapped up and he gave me a small smile as I sat down.

"Hey, Lils! What's up?" he asked me cheerfully. I averted his gaze and watched him stick his essay into his charms textbook and close it. I looked up into his blue eyes and gave a meek smile.

"Frankie. I was just wondering if you wanted to accompany to Hogsmeade next weekend…?" I stated in a hopeful voice. I watched as his adorable icy blue eyes widened and his face slowly turned a deep shade of pink. He stammered for a few moments and then became silent, avoiding my gaze. I raised a single eyebrow at him and he noticeably glanced down at his black quill on the table.

"As friends?" he clarified. I took a moment to think of my response. As a Gryffindor, I should have been able to tell him how I felt. But I was very reluctant to hear his reaction. I took a deep breath, relaxed my nerves, and tried to summon Godric Gryffindor's spirit.

"No," I said and exhaled before carrying on, "I really like you Frank. I have since second year…" I said as I stared at his glossy brown hair. He froze and his jaw dropped.

"Ah… Lily… I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same… You're an amazing girl and all, but I have feelings for someone else. I'm really sorry, Lils," he said with downcast eyes.

"Oh. Okay," I managed to squeak out before rising from my seat and clumsily pushing it back in. Fighting back tears, I turned around and walked back to Rose. I gathered up my stuff and nearly ran out of the library.

"Lily! Wait up!" Rose called and I heard footsteps running after me. When I had exited the library, I paused to wait for her and sank to the ground. The rejection hit me like a train and tears sprang from my eyes. _He doesn't like you. Nobody will ever like you._ The voice in my head that, coincidentally, sounded a bit like Peeves said. Wailing sounds erupted from my body.

"He likes someone else," I said in between heavy breaths when Rose knelt beside me. She rubbed my back soothingly.

"Come on, let's get you back to Gryffindor Tower," she said as she pulled my off of the ground. I leaned against her while we walked down the corridor.

"Oh, no," I exclaimed when I saw Albus and Scorpius walking together just down the hall. I didn't want them to see me like this. I ducked me head down and tried to pull Rose into a corner, but she didn't get the hint. Plus, it's a bit hard to mistake two redheads for something other than a Potter-Weasley.

"Al! Scorp!" my cousin called down the corridor.

"What's wrong, love?" Scorpius asked Rose with a kiss on the cheek. I almost puked at their perfect-ness. _You're never going to be in Rose's position._ The Peeves voice said again. Rose gestured towards me in response. All of a sudden, my feet were yanked out from under me and I was in my big brother's arms.

"Shh… Big brother's got you, Lily," he cooed when he kissed my cheek. With Albus stroking my hair gently, I started to relax in his arms.

When we finally got back to the common room, Al plopped me onto the couch. He, Rose, and Scorpius marched over to the couple snogging in the corner.

"James! Please remove your lips from your girlfriend's face! You're a professor now! The children don't need to see my best friend−who is a prefect, by the way, and should know better−snogging their potion's master!" Rose screamed at James. They broke apart, panting, and Quintessa was blushing furiously. "Everybody out!" the redheaded seventh year yelled at people in the common room. Some people scurried up to their dorms, and other left the tower completely.

"Ro, we both know I'm not a real professor. I'm just a temporary replacement for Slughorn−rest in peace, buddy−while they find someone better for the job. And come on, it's not like these people never saw us snog last year when I actually was a student," James retorted with an eye roll. She dragged the couple over to me and I explained what had happened.

"Lily, do Albus and I need to do some serious ass-whooping?" my eldest brother asked me with his arms encircling me. I leaned into him and sighed. James had always been my protector growing up, the one I went to whenever I had any sort of issue.

"Don't bring me into this, James!" Albus said as his grip on my hand tightened. I gave a laugh and he added, "But, seriously, I would do anything for my baby sister." I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue at him. I hated when he referred to me as his baby sister.

"Thanks, guys. But I think I'm good. It's not his fault he doesn't like me. Rejection just hurts, that's all," I sighed. Al brushed some strands of hair out of my face and offered me a handkerchief to wipe my snotty nose on, while James kissed my forehead.

"Move over, Albus, I need to comfort my _favorite_ cousin," Rose commanded with a smirk. Ouch. That was a dig. Al groaned and slid over to make room for Rose. She sat down between us and started to brush my hair. "Would you like me to braid your hair like I used to do when we were little?" she offered and I nodded as I wiped a tear from my cheek.

"We're all here for you, Lily. I know I'm not your brother, but I hope you know that I see you as a little sister," Scorpius said to me with sincere eyes. I reached out and patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Scorpius. That means a lot to me. I hope this means that I'll get to be Godmother of you and Rose's babies?" I asked cheekily. Everyone in the room laughed.

"Back off, Lily, you know it's gonna be me!" Quintessa sarcastically yelled at me. I smiled at her as she sat down on James's lap and enveloped me into a hug. I returned her hug warmly.

"Hold still, Lil!" Rose grunted from behind me. I cringed while she struggled to get all of the knots out of my hair.

"I ran straight out of the Ravenclaw Tower as soon as I heard! And then I ran into these trouble-making twins on my way here," Hugo yelled as he climbed through the portrait hole, followed by Fred and Roxanne. They all came over and hugged me at once, much to Rose's chagrin.

"I heard some commotion and figured it was my family," Molly said with a sigh and an eye roll. She had just emerged from the third year girls' room. "Should I go get Lucy?" she asked, but just then an eleven year old redhead peeked out of the first year girls' dorm.

"I'm here. What's going on?" Lucy questioned while she made her way down the steps, trailing a knitted blue Grandma-made blanket behind her. She walked over and sat in my lap. I ran my hands through her silky strawberry blonde hair and explained it to her. Staring at me with wide eyes, she wondered, "Why would anyone turn you down? You're everything I aspire to be!" I nuzzled my nose in her hair with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I know how much you liked him," Molly commented after she had slid up in front of me. Molly was showing affection for someone? Whoa.

"The news is spreading around Hufflepuff like wildfire!" Louis shouted as he burst through the portrait hole and sprinted towards me.

"Oh, great. I'm the subject of gossip," I noted sarcastically.

"Well, most guys think Frank is stupid for saying no to you. Apparently a lot of guys are planning on asking you to Hogsmeade," Louis said as he gathered both of my hands and beamed down at me.

"Hey, look, the whole clan is here! Hello, future family!" Scorpius remarked. Boy, his outspokenness sure did fit in with our family. Wait, future family?

"ROSE!" I screamed as I grabbed her hands in search of a ring. The whole family (plus Quinn and minus Scorpius) gazed at the diamond on her left ring finger in shock. She chuckled slightly.

"Oops. Forgot to mention it, what with this while Frank drama…" Rose trailed off.

"We will be discussing this later, missy!" I wagged my finger at her. "I just wish Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, and Strephon were here! Then the family would be complete! Group hug!" I yelled and everyone surrounded me. We all ended up in a dog pile on the floor, hysterically laughing. I would be alright. I would recover from this heartbreak. I had family and friends to get me through.

* * *

**Tell me what you thought! I love you guys who read my stuff!**


End file.
